vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodletting
Bloodletting is the seventh episode of the first season of ''The Originals'' and the seventh episode of the series overall. Summary A BLAST FROM THE PAST — When someone from Hayley’s past makes a startling revelation, she grows concerned for herself and the baby. Amidst growing tensions between them, Klaus and Elijah turn to Sabine for help in locating Hayley, who has gone missing. After making a trip down to the bayou, Klaus has a surprising and dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor. Meanwhile, Davina makes a surprising connection, and Marcel makes Rebekah an enticing offer that leaves her torn. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Co-Starring *Johnny Walter as Dwayne *Tasha Ames as Eve Uncredited *Tamiko Brownlee as Felicia *Jeff Matthew Glover as Otto *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonist: Tyler Lockwood. *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *This is the first episode in both the and the The Originals universe to feature Tyler as an Antagonist. *Marcel hosted an event called Fight Night, where vampires fight each other for the chance to get a daylight ring. *This is the fourth episode of The Originals which has a reference in it to a vampire movie. The four being: Always and Forever for its nod to Bram Stoker's Dracula, Girl in New Orleans which was originally titled Interview With A Vampire and Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, along with this episode, make references to the 1986 movie Fright Night. *Tyler's appearance in this episode marks the first crossover between The Originals and . *Marcel learns from Rebekah about the effect killing Original vampires has on their vampiric bloodline. He is now aware that killing Klaus will result in the death of himself and everybody the two of them have ever sired. *Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he waited for her to return to New Orleans after Mikael found them, and had even gone so far as to start building a house for them. **When Rebekah didn't return, he decided to use the foundation of the house that had already been built as a prison for the vampires who betrayed him. *It is revealed that Tyler was the one who kidnapped Hayley in the previous episode, not Marcel, as Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and the audience initially thought. *Tyler reveals that he has witch connections, other than Bonnie Bennett. **According to Tyler, he met a witch while on the run with Klaus who had nightmare visions of Hayley and Klaus' child, in which Klaus used the child's blood to sire hybrids. *After Tyler performs an experiment by feeding Hayley and Klaus' baby Hope's blood to a werewolf, Dwayne, and then killing him, it is revealed that Hope's blood can turn werewolves into hybrids as long as the hybrid feeds on her blood again to complete their transition. The hybrids who are sired this way end up developing sire-bonds to either Hayley or Hope. However, Dwayne was killed by Tyler shortly after being turned. **This would later come back into play in From a Cradle to a Grave, when Hayley died with Hope's blood in her system and subsequently awakened as a hybrid in transition, forcing her to drink a drop of Hope's blood to complete her transformation. *Tyler meets Marcel for the first time and informs him about the baby and how it might bring the end of the vampires. *Marcel makes on offer to Rebekah asking her to help him entomb Klaus in the Garden for good. *Klaus bites Elijah, infecting him with hybrid venom, after a spat over the Klaus' intentions for the baby. *Davina lifts Klaus' compulsion on Josh so that Marcel can have him spy on Klaus for him. *Eve leaves Hayley a bible with their family tree in it. Inside it, Hayley's birth name is revealed as Andréa Labonair. *Josh reveals to Davina that he's gay. *Josh and Davina form a friendship in this episode. *Josh manages to persuade Davina to not erase his memories of her despite Marcel's orders. *Elijah learns that Klaus killed Tyler's hybrid pack and his mother, Carol Lockwood. He also learns about Klaus' feelings for Tyler's ex-girlfriend Caroline Forbes. Body Count *Dwayne - snapped neck (as a werewolf), heart extracted (as a hybrid), both by Tyler Lockwood. Continuity *Finn and Kol were both mentioned in this episode. **Finn was last seen on in Season Three's The Murder Of One. **Kol was last seen in present time on Season Four's finale Graduation, and was seen neutralized in a flashback in Always and Forever. *Tyler's hybrid pack and Carol Lockwood were last seen in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. They were all killed by Klaus. *Caroline was mentioned for the first time, during Klaus and Tyler's confrontation. She was last seen in Season Five's The Cell. *Sophie and Camille did not appear in this episode. *Mystic Falls is mentioned by name for the first time in the series. It was alluded to by Sophie in Always and Forever when she was telling Elijah about Hayley meeting Klaus while she was passing through a small town in Virginia. Locations *New Orleans **The Bayou **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***The Pit (Nightwalker Bar) ***The Garden ***St. Anne's Church ****Davina's Room **Mikaelson Mansion Behind the Scenes *Filming for this episode wrapped on October 9, 2013.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/388131647323144192 *This episode had about 2.40 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.37 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References * Bloodletting is the withdrawal of often small quantities of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease. Bloodletting was based on an ancient system of medicine in which blood and other bodily fluid were regarded as "humors" that had to remain in proper balance to maintain health. It was the most common medical practice performed by physicians from antiquity until the late 19th century, a span of almost 2,000 years. In Europe the practice continued until the end of the 18th century. ** Bloodletting indiscriminate slaughter; "a bloodbath took place when the leaders of the plot surrendered"; "ten days after the bloodletting Hitler gave the action its name"; "the valley is no stranger to bloodshed and murder"; "a huge prison battle was ordered". *The same title was used for the eighth episode of AMC's . In this episode the main characters child's life is at stake. *The phrase spoken by Marcel in the promo "Welcome to Fight Night" is a play on the phrase "Welcome to Fright Night" spoken by the vampire Jerry Dandridge in the original 1986 movie Fright Night. Interestingly, the Originals share a few similarities with Jerry Dandridge: he is one thousand years old, his sister Regine is also a vampire, one of his present day neighbors is the exact double of his lost love, and some of his mannerisms are quite similar to those of Elijah. **''Fright Night'' was also subtly referenced in the previous episode Fruit of the Poisoned Tree by Marcel's eating of the apple, something Jerry Dandridge did frequently in Fright Night 1986. *'' '' is an album by the rock band Boxer, released on the Virgin record label in 1979. *'' '' is the eleventh studio album released by the thrash metal band Overkill in the fall of 2000. *'' '' is the name of an album and song from the alternative rock band . The song was released on the album in 1990. Quotes :Elijah: (to Niklaus) "I made a promise to protect that girl." :Rebekah: "What have you done with Hayley?" :Elijah: (to Marcel) "We've come here for the girl. Give her to us." :Rebekah: (to Marcel) "Or I will separate your head from your neck." :Klaus: "You've got to admire this guy." :Klaus: (to Elijah) "So you do care about her." :Marcel: (to Rebekah) "You have a choice, starting right now." :Klaus: "Shall we end this? ---- :Klaus: "This reeks of someone I thought I was rid of. Hello, Tyler." :Tyler: "Klaus." :Klaus: "Let's end this shall we?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo|Short promo The Originals - Bloodletting Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo - Tyler vs. Klaus HD|Teaser promo Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x07klaus.jpg|Klaus 1x07klauselijah.jpg|Klaus and Elijah 1x07marcel.jpg|Marcel 1x07marcel2.jpg 1x07klaus2.jpg 1395257_484901338283894_2137883268_n.png|The stakes have been raised. |-|Screencaps= andrealabonairfamilybible.jpg elijahandhayleytox07.jpg|Hayley and Elijah elijahklaussabinetox07.jpg|Elijah, Klaus and Sabine tylertox07.jpg|Tyler hayleytox07.jpg Elijahfindshayleytox07.jpg tylerklausconfrontationtox07.jpg|Tyler and Klaus Bloodletting_1.jpg Bloodletting_2.jpg Bloodletting_3.jpg Bloodletting_4.jpg Bloodletting_5.jpg Bloodletting_6.jpg Bloodletting_7.jpg Bloodletting_8.jpg|Marcel and Rebekah Bloodletting_9.jpg|Josh and Marcel Bloodletting_10.jpg|Josh, Marcel and Davina Bloodletting_11.jpg Bloodletting_12.jpg Bloodletting_13.jpg|Elijah and Klaus Bloodletting_14.jpg Bloodletting_15.jpg|Tyler and Hayley Bloodletting_16.jpg|Rebekah Bloodletting_17.jpg Bloodletting_18.jpg Bloodletting 20.jpg Bloodletting 19.jpg Bloodletting 28.jpg Bloodletting 27.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Bloodletting 26.jpg Bloodletting 25.jpg|Josh and Davina Bloodletting 24.jpg Bloodletting 23.jpg Bloodletting 22.jpg Bloodletting 21.jpg Bloodletting 20.jpg Davina and joshua.jpg|Davina and Joshua befriending Zdy5.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.23 -2014.05.23 01.57.30-.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.53 -2014.05.23 01.57.25-.jpg re.jpg bloodletting.jpg bloodletting 2.jpg bloodletting 03.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Crossover Episodes